(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a packaging construction, and more particularly, to one that reliably packs LED to substrate while increasing the binding strength between the packaging colloid and the substrate.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
LED for providing features including compact in size, low power consumption, low temperature and long service life has been gradually replacing the conventional tungsten filament bulb. The basic construction of an LED involves having provided in a see-through packaging a carrier and multiple conduction terminals of different electrodes; a chip is fixed to the carrier, the electrode layer and those conduction terminals are connected by means of a golden plate wire; and each conduction terminal extends out of the see-through packaging to serve connection to the source.
With those conduction terminals are conducted, the light source generated by the chip emits the light. Of course, fluorescent material is disposed to the peripheral of the chip so that once the light from the chip passes through the fluorescent material its wave length is incorporated with that of the fluorescent material to emit the light in an expected color. Therefore, given with the improved process and technology, the LED may be made a lighting emitting device with a specific light color presentation results through the design of the fluorescent materials to further fast expand the marketplace of the LED.